Christmas Present Drabbles
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: [they know who they're for] Maiko, Longerbee, Sukka... lots of Jet.
1. For Touch of Grey

_**Present #1 (unwrap me)**_  
First Drabble Present: Merry Christmas!!!  
Jetara Songfic "Call Me When You're Sober"

**Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me **

Katara paced. _Where were they?_ She'd spent all afternoon stitching that hat... but she supposed she'd expected him to be off being a hero. That's why she liked him in the first place.

When Sokka came back in a foul mood, she thought that he was trying to spoil everything...  
She couldn't have been more wrong.

**You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind **

"So what do you want to do? Chase after the water tribe girl?" Smellerbee was perplexed. Sneers chortled. Pipsqueak led The Duke away so he wouldn't overhear the conversation in which there was likely to be more fireworks than the young demolitions fan had been known to blow up in an afternoon.

Longshot and Smellerbee stood side by side wanting answers.

"Ba Sing Se. That's where we can get a new start. It'll be like forgetting any of this ever happened."

For his two comrades, they wished later they hadn't believed him.

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself **

"It's too painful" Jet fell forward after Katara had tried to help his memories come to light from the fog of his brainwashing.

When Toph had suggested earlier about them, Katara stubbornly refused to admit anything... but now all the anger was gone. She still cared. She would do everything she can to make him whole again.

**Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late **

"Katara..."

"Jet. Don't."

She replayed it over a thousand times in her mind. She never expected to see him again, but she hoped she would just so she could give him a piece of her mind.

It was too late to make amends, but it wasn't too late to make him pay.

_How could he have hurt her like this? Her first love!_

She should have vowed never to fall again, but she kept believing in hope that she'd find Mr Perfect... the boy who she could be with. When she saw him again, deep down she hoped it was Jet.

**Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game **

He was supposed to die at the hands of the Fire Nation. They were the ones he hated... Or in protecting Katara. She was the one he wanted.  
Ironically it was at the hands of the Earth Kingdom, protecting Aang.

All he had left was to feel shame for his own actions. _Did he really mean it when he told those firebenders he believed in second chances too?_

He'd fooled his friends... his group... but most of all... he'd fooled himself too.

**Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late **

That was the only thing he was living for. Love was on the bottom of his priorities. Vengeance would always be first. When there was so much hate inside of him, there was only one way to rid himself of it.

He'd chosen the wrong way.

He was so wrapped up in the past that he couldn't possibly have a future.

Katara, now safe in Aang's arms again, never thought of these things. It never struck her that Jet was on the fast road to self-destruction even before his run in with the Dai Li.

However, Toph, with more instinct than the others thought of it even before Sokka murmured it to her as an afterthought, as so Katara wouldn't overhear one night.

**You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over **

"Katara. I've changed..."  
_How she wanted to believe that! She'd meant what she said when she called him a monster. She meant what she said when she left him there iced to that tree._

And although it was over... why did she want to take him back? No matter what angry glares she got from Aang or Sokka, being protective of her.

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine **

Jet's eyes were earnest, but just the very fact he had his freedom fighters with him were enough to tip her off that he wasn't. Perhaps without donning a breast plate of armor and following after him herself she never stood a chance, she thought as she watched Smellerbee crumple to the ground beside him.

**So don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind**

"Jet..."

He was so brave when she left him a second time. He'd made his choice. He'd walked his path. And there was no room for love.

And as tears slid down Katara's cheek, pooling at her chin, she heaved back more sobs.

If only he'd chosen her. _If only he'd really changed._

---

(without being Beta'd it's not the best job, but hopefully fills you with love and fuzzy feelings for the season. Joy!) 


	2. For Penbee

**_Present #2 (unwrap me)  
_**I'm going by the Biblical mandate, "may the first be last and the last first."  
So here we go. _A Sokka x Suki, Smellerbee x Longshot, Jet x Cactus juice quickie._

----

"Oh spirits! What have they done to him?" Smellerbee said to Longshot beside her, watching the events play out in front of her.

"It'll wear off," came a voice behind her, "It's completely normal..." he added casually.

Smellerbee turned to face the newcomer. "He's talking to a tree!" She spluttered indignantly.

"I just thought he needed a bit of a pick me up since he found out about Aang and Katara" Sokka harrumphed and crossed his not so defined arms until another set of arms wrapped their way around him also.

"Toph told me you brought something special for the boy..." Suki, his long-time girlfriend said nodding her head towards an unsuspecting Jet, who seemed only seconds away from shrieking like hog-monkey and tearing his clothes off. "Of course, she said it while laughing, so I can only assume the worst."

"Well, there it is!" Smellerbee retorted angrily, "he's turned him into an idiot!"

Suki smirked again, "So that's why they call it 'Sokka juice'..."

Sokka pouted. "Look, it's not my fault he's completely engrossed with my sister. I'm just trying to ease the pain."

"...And it can't be easy with all these couples around" Suki backed him up, holding him closer until Sokka had completely lost his train of thought.

"Yeah..." he said, half-dreamily, turning around to gaze at her.

Longshot and Smellerbee just raised their eyebrows at each other, at the public display of affection. Smellerbee nervously fiddled with her knife, tucked away in the back of slacks.

"So... how did you two meet?" She said, breaking in and trying to delay the inevitable from happening.

"When Aang decided to stop on Kyoshi island..."

"He wanted to learn how to fight like a girl" Suki said, winking at Smellerbee.

"Somehow for Ponytail, I'm not all that surprised..."

"Is this pick on Sokka day?"

"That's a good idea, we should go get Toph to be part of this" Suki said mockingly.

Smellerbee shrugged, "Well, you guys have fun. We're going to get Jet indoors and preferably tied up. We'll see you later."

With that Longshot and Smellerbee dutifully each grabbed Jet by an arm and started carting him back towards the village. As they went Smellerbee stuck her tongue out at Longshot and indicated back to the couple.

"Yeesh. Have you ever seen anything so sickening?" She said, as the two of them had begun kissing in plain sight of anyone...

Longshot felt something catch in his throat and lowered his hat; reminding himself that, when in doubt, Smellerbee is always right.


	3. For Dungeonwriter

_**Present #3 (unwrap me!)**_  
For Dungeonwriter. A Toko fic, showing the awesome power of the merging of like souls, and the final leaving of Sokka's side...  
**Merging.**

----

When his fire flickered, burning quietly, the embers of his desires feeding hungrily on the oxygen that surrounded them, she could quench it in one move; smothering out the very last of his flames.

But other times, fueled by an unstoppable force, he'd overpower her earthen tent, scorching her to the point of submission... and eventually immersion.

A dance of power that seemed almost endless, and neither could win.  
The fire renewed the earth. The earth nurtured the flames.

To Toph, there was nothing hotter than him at his peak. The time of the comet, fighting side by side, using the energies of each other at the fire nation's last stand after being almost crippled at the eclipse.

She could work well under fire, feeling the smoke raise, dusting her face in a black cloud. He could use the earth the gain an advantage. Together, boiling like hot, bubbling pools of lava; they knocked out everything in their path... not just the comet alone lighting their fuel, but the loss of one that meant much to them.

Sokka had been scared of Aang when he fell into the Avatar State (as no one could escape), but he never thought he'd feel this way about Toph... the reflection in her usually dull green eyes dancing with the fire that surrounded them on every side.

"Get out of here Sokka" she yelled, as the young firebender and herself pushed blazing walls further in on the enemy and Sokka was blocking their path.

"I can't leave without you."

In a fury, Zuko turned on Sokka and shot out a fireball his way, not to hit but to reinforce the blind girl's plea.

Sokka looked shocked as the fire grazed him and then flames engulfed the two, too quickly to confirm what was happening; the consummation of forces which would continue to grow until eventually burning out, leaving them both suffocated in each other.

After that, things would never be the same.

---

Coming out of the rock and fire cocoon they had housed in, they both were left almost literally crushed by the others ability.

Her expression, one of wonder at her companion. He, himself was rarely impressed but put a hand on her shoulder as he struggled for breath. "Good job, Toph."

She grinned broadly and for a moment longer than usual, it felt like nothing was left... but them.

(Unbeta'd, but hope you like anyway...) 


	4. For Ebil

_**present #4 - (unwrap me!)**_  
I'm kinda in a fanfiction lull at the moment. Just can't write it.  
This is all I managed to get out for Longerbee for Ebil, while listening to my fave Longerbee song band 'Skillet'.  
So, yeah... all from Longshot's p.o.v. Really short.

----

**Imperfection**  
_"Won't you believe,  
All the things I see in you"_

"You can't make me wear it Longshot! This type of thing is just for beautiful girls only..."  
I brushed my hand across her cheek and a tear slid down it, as she kept her usual pout on her face.

"... and don't try to change me..." she grumbled.  
I stared at her, agape. I would never want to change her. Even if she would keep pretending to be someone that she's not.

**My Obsession**  
_"Your touch, your ways  
Leave me dumb without reason"_

"What?" She smirked and looked over at me. I traced my hand along her side, shaking my head numbly as the only means of an answer. It's not as though she had done something amazing, but she didn't have to; every time she smiled I could feel my insides turn to jelly.

From the moment I first saw her jump through the trees until today, lying side by side, our breath in unison.

And it finally hit me why I couldn't speak for so long. I was probably able to long before, but she rendered me speechless every time.

**Whispers in the Dark**  
_"You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark "_

"Hey..." her eyes were closed as I nuzzled up to her. "It's not morning yet" she said croakily.  
"Does it have to be?" I whispered to her.

She turned and faced me, drawing me closer. "I hate the night time." she said, whispering back... and with the ghost of a smile I kissed her. 


	5. For Charleegirl

_**present #5 (unwrap me!)**_  
I do Kataang all the time and will again, so here's some Maiko for you Charlee. Merry Christmas!

-----

She watched the door as time ticked. It seemed to go much slower now.  
He was gone.  
It had been three hours, 28 minutes and counting.

Azula had set off with her Dai Li to find him, Mai opted out. She could have joined him before he left, but what would she have said? Would he have even taken her with them? She couldn't for the life of her imagine galavanting around the countryside with him and Iroh.

She knew why he'd let him out. He'd made a mistake. Perhaps she had too, but there was no redemption with hers. She had stuck herself with a one-way ticket to whereever Azula was headed, despite knowing the consequences. Perhaps it was apathy that kept her on her course. Perhaps she didn't want to be a hero, knowing she could never go the same direction to where Zuko was headed.

She touched her mouth with the cold steel of her dagger as she waited at the throne.

It had been nice, seeing him again.  
Her first word to him, was his name, regarding him coldly all the while. But eventually she succumbed to shyness and blushing from Ty Lee's constant teasing.

Eventually again, she had to kiss him; pressing her lips up against his in the darkness of the King's study when he was fetching something for Azula.  
Zuko never would have made the first move. She expected that.

She shouldn't have expected it to last. She knew well before he left that he would, but didn't say anything. It could have been nice if he stayed.  
Mai hated to admit it, but she missed him already. 


	6. For Sylvacoer

_**Present #6 (unwrap me!)**_  
Since you're a Catholic, I shared a common theme upon the tenents of salvation in Christ.

Playing on this, I've made a Smellerbee/Jet drabble, which shows Jet as more of a brother figure.

I wrote another one for you, based on Catholic themes also, called Veritas, but it's really short.

Merry Christmas!

**Atonement**

_Lev 17:11 For the life of the flesh is in the blood: and I have given it to you upon the altar to make an atonement for your souls: for it is the blood that maketh an atonement for the soul. _

He held her as she cried. Most others in the camp didn't show feelings at the sight.

"There's so much blood" she shivered as her little hands clasped at his clothes and he shielded her face from most of the horrors in the slaughtered village they'd come across. "Why is there so much blood?"

"Someone has to pay" he said deterministically "so we can be safe, and survive to tell people about their sacrifice."

She held him tighter. He always knew how to make the pain go away.

**Substitution.**

_Isa 53:5 But he was wounded for our transgressions, he was bruised for our iniquities: the chastisement of our peace was upon him; and with his stripes we are healed._

"It should have been us."

But it wasn't them and he didn't understand why she kept thinking about it. They were safe, as long as there were others to take the fall. Perhaps he should have been more grateful, as she thanked the unfortunate ones every night.

**Imputation**

_Rom 4:7 Blessed are they whose iniquities are forgiven, and whose sins are covered. Blessed is the man to whom the Lord will not impute sin. _

When she put on the armor before every raid, she felt everything he was become imputed onto her also. The cause, his leadership, the Freedom Fighter sense to dodge death.

Yet, his righteous drive was given to them as soon as they associated themselves:  
"I'm one of Jet's."

**Propitiation**

_1Jo 2:2 And he is the propitiation for our sins: and not for ours only, but also for the sins of the whole world. _

Her hand was on his arm. "Jet, you don't have to."

It was too late. The sword went in.

"Nobody messes with my Freedom Fighters" was the only explanation he gave, as instead of giving her the guilt of finishing the job, he took it from her - because recompense needed to be paid.

**Redemption**

_1Pe 1:18 Forasmuch as ye know that ye were not redeemed with corruptible things, as silver and gold, from your vain conversation received by tradition from your fathers_

Instead of freedom, they'd tasted a mockery of what they stood for: vengeance, paranoia and obsession in a masquerade. Although true freedom had never been known, he wanted it for them, knowing that his lies had robbed them of what should have rightfully been theirs.

His life ransomed for another chance, one where he could no longer fill their head with delusions of grandeur... one that promised the simple things; peace and freedom.

**Remission**

_Act 10:43 To him give all the prophets witness, that through his name whosoever believeth in him shall receive remission of sins. _

"It's not your fault that it happened."

"Yes it is, Jet. I should have listened to you."

"Everyone's forgotten about it. Let it go."

Still, she was frightened that the next time a mistake like that would cost them more than just a Fire Nation score.

**Justification**

_Rom 3:28 Therefore we conclude that a man is justified by faith without the deeds of the law._

"You don't have to do anything" Jet had said, "we've already decided you're in."

Although she attempted futily to self-justify why she'd make a good Freedom Fighter, it was at a loss.

She believed in the cause. She was justified before she even opened her mouth.

**Adoption**

_Eph 1:5 Having predestinated us unto the adoption of children by Jesus Christ to himself, according to the good pleasure of his will_

The first time she heard him say "You're family and no one messes with you, without messing with us," she'd looked up at him with wide believing eyes.

So did The Duke when she repeated the same thing to him years later.

**Reconciliation**

_Rom 5:10 For if, when we were enemies, we were reconciled to God by the death of his Son, much more, being reconciled, we shall be saved by his life. _

She'd felt separated from the whole world when she became an orphan, up until the time she found him. All of a sudden she was reconciled to humanity and put in a place of honor, fighting at his right hand.

It was something she never wanted to take lightly.

**Regeneration**

_Tit 3:5 Not by works of righteousness which we have done, but according to his mercy he saved us, by the washing of regeneration, and renewing of the Holy Ghost_

Ready to take on her new duty with vigor, first she had to leave behind what she was and put on the new. Washing herself, cutting off her hair, burning her old clothes, painting her face with war paint... she was ready and regenerated for a new life of fighting the enemy.

**Sanctification**

_Heb 10:10 We are sanctified through the offering of the body of Jesus Christ once for all. _

"I can't do this."

Her hands fell pitifully to her sides. He took one of them a placed the knife gently back in it.

"You were born to do this."

It was usually at the back of her mind that she'd been given a second chance. She was already a Freedom Fighter. She didn't have to prove herself.

**Glorification**

_Rom 8:30 Moreover whom he did predestinate, them he also called: and whom he called, them he also justified: and whom he justified, them he also glorified. _

"Tonight I'd like to let everyone around here see what a hero looks like. Smellerbee here took out three guards by herself so we could gain entry to the city..."

Everyone cheered and she blushed, feeling like she didn't deserve this attention - although thankful that he gave it anyway.

"Thanks Jet" she whispered to herself, somehow knowing that he knew how she felt.

-----

(Unbeta'd... obviously... but you can resist the temptation to fix it!) 


	7. Others

I've left it late but the rest of you don't have LJ, so...

Liselle

MH Escapee

Jonnoda

PM Hall

Mormon Maiden

---

**All you guys should ALSO be on my list. If you want to PM me and request a Christmas present drabble, I'd love to appease.**


End file.
